El Juego del Amor
by Girl-of love
Summary: los GA estan en un programa llamado juego del amor, pasaran 100 dias encerrados en una gran casa, y cada noche les tocara diferente pareja, y diferentes retos, como besarla,abrazarla, regalarle algo, bailar, cenar, dormir, divertirse,conocerse, para que desidan cual de las diez chicas es la que mas les gusta despues de pasar un buen rato con cada una de ellas. se enamoraran?.
1. Haciendo Parejas

**Hello!n.n**

**tengo algo vergonzoso que decirles, bueno quien sabe si sea vergonzooso I.I! es qe esta fue mi primera historia jeje antes de la de a como es el amor verdadero!n.n! y pues...no se la escribi horrible y me dije: la escribire mejor la remodelare xd y la subire, aqui ta n.n! espero y les guste, jojo, nada que ver con vergonzooso 7.7 esta esta loca. 7-7. dedicada a mis amigas... Florcita, nekomini, Ivette-chan.n LIzz-girl77 y nissi n.n! toda esta historia es dedicada para ustedes!**

* * *

**CAP 1.- haciendo parejas!**

* * *

Todos los personajes de gakuen alice, se encontraban en un programa de tv, pues narumi dijo que como ya estaban demasiado grandecitos para seguir inmaduros y sin pareja, organizo aquel plan para que hiciera lo suyo. A ver quien quedaba con quien….claro esto nada mas era para los de preparatoria 6to y 4to semestre, ya con sus diecisiete, dieciocho o diecinueve años o hasta veinte para los que no se han declarado 7.7 verdad tsubasa y misaki?. Se encontraban en aquel progama, sumiré,,kokoro,Aoi,Youchi,Machiage,Anna,Nonoko,Yu, Mikan, Natsume,Ruka,Hotaru,Tsubasa,Misaki,Wakako,Kitsuneme,Yuka y hoshino, en total de jovenes participantes deverian ser veinte, y son diesiocho asi que faltan dos.. on tan? 7.7!..

¨HOLA A TODOOOOOOOO! DE ESTE PROGAMA LLAMADO EL JUEGO DEL AMOR!¨ saludo un señor medio chaparro gordito que usaba traje de gala, y bien peinado, sostenía un micrófono en su mano derecha

¨Bienvenidos a todos los que participaran!¨saludo a los que se hallaban sentados en varias sillas.

¨esto es una porquería¨ susurro machiage a natsume

¨ne! Natsume-kun usa tu alice para espantarlos¨ comento kokoro en voz baja

¨no, recuerden narumi-sensei nos amenazó diciendo que si usábamos nuestro alice para hacer algo aquí, ellos nos castigarían por mil años¨ aviso yu tobita

¨hotaru estamos en peligro acaso?¨pregunto una inocente mikan que aun se peinada con dos colitas 7.7 óyeme mírate nada mas dieciocho años y con colitas 7.7!

¨que nos harán hacer?¨se preguntaba un ruka preocupado

¨bien ustedes dieciocho jóvenes harán una prueba, un reto que se llama, el juego del amor, y el reto del amor,la prueda de atreverse a enamorar, esto se acabara al cumplirse los 100 dias, todos ustedes pasaran la noche en una gran casa , cada pareja que les toque dormirán con ella cada noche que les toque pasarla, cenaran bailaran y han lo que quieran, pero tengan pensado nosotros los observamos O.O!¨aviso y todos se pusieron incomodos y sonrojados.

¨alguna duda con esto?¨pregunto hacia los jovenes participantes, y una castaña de test clara levanto la mano penosa.

¨si señorita...coletas¨bufo en lo alto y todas las personas asuentes en aquel programa se rienron.

¨a que quiso decir con, harán sus cosas? ¨pregunto una inocente mikan algo sonrojada.

¨el amor o las tentaciones los llevan a ciertas cosas muchachita ¨sonrió malicioso e incomodo a mikan.

¨lo primero que haremos en su primer día, serán que se muden a la casa¨ sonrió a todos los jóvenes.

¨y después?¨pregunto un molesto machiage

¨halla les diré 7.7¨respondio

Cuando llegaron con todo y sus maletas hasta mas o.o! a la gran casa, el director les dijo que lo dejaran todo en la sala, para elegir quien dormirá la primera noche con quien y que harán y que sucederá.

**¨wajajajajaja, wuuajajajajaja**¨ Diantres una risita diabólica D: eso pasa cuando 7.7 sucederá algo diabólico (¿) (serás lizete) a que te refieres con eso 7.7? tu eres lizete(T.T lo se a veces me pregunto por qué a mi? Y.Y) O.O T.T!te pasas T.T! no me quiere ,mi conciencia no me quiere T.T.

¨siéntense! como verán en muy grande¨ dijo el sujeto entrando a la gran sala, cuando todos se sentaron el insinuó.

¨bien, las mujeres bellas damas hermosas y,,,raras ´lo ultimo lo dijo para mikan quedando impactado con el peinado de dos colitas que traía.

¨7.7¨mirada de mikan

¨como decía, las mujeres se cambiaran el look completamente¨ les dijo ¨gracias a Dios que esa niña ya no tendra esas coletas ¨susurro para el

¨7.7 ¨mirada de mikan

¨ahora lo que viene, ustedes chicos eligieran a su pareja, pero no como piensan 7.7, si no que meterán su manota en este frasco y sacaran un papelito el cual dirán quien será su pareja la primera noche, con quien van a bailar y cenar¨ sonrió

¨oh! RAYOS¨ dijo machiage

¨de que te quejas muchachito 7.7?¨pregunto el señor serio

¨que no ahí ninguna dama, o chica hermosa aquí¨ dijo cruzándose de manos, todas las mujeres se molestaron

¨disuclpa! Repiteloooo!¨dijeron todas levantándose y acoralandolo y hotaru saca su ultra bakaso.

¨n-n-no me dejaron t-t-terminar, n-no malentiendan, n-no es eso, di-digo que no ahí ninguna da-dama o chica hermosa, pero si damas y chicas preciosas n.n!´corrigió nervioso¨ claro si no las volteo a mirar y me las imagino¨ pensó

¨chicas! Quieren que les diga que fue lo que pensó machiage-san?—pregunto sonriéndoles a todas

¨n-n-n—nooooooo!kitsuneme-san, no les d-digas—lo callo

¨7.7¨miradas matonas de las mujeres.

¨ah se me olvidaba, ahí dos jóvenes que faltaron esta mañana, pero ahorita me van a visando que acaban de legar y están aquí afuera¨ aviso el señor ¨déjenme voy por ellos¨ dijo

¨ach!yo voto que cuando salgamos de este estúpido programa matemos a narumi¨ dijo enfadado machiage

¨si yo te apoyo¨ hablo sumiré

¨niños! Quiero decirles que los estoy escuchando, n.n! y que lo que estoy escuchando n oes nada bonito 7.7¨se escucho una voz penetrante en toda la, primero empezó dulce y después gruesa y arrogante. Todos quedaron callados por varios segundos

¨de donde Salió esa voz? ¨ pregunto kokoro volteando a todos lados.

¨recuerda que nos observan y pueden escucharnos¨ respondió natsume serio quien se encontraba con los pies arriba de la gran mino mesa redonda de la sala y con las manos tras su nuca para intentar dormir en el sillón.

¨como es que esta tan tranquilo ¨susurro mikan mirándolo.

¨listo, estos son los nuevos chicos, el nombre de ella es Luna y el nombre de este chico es matias¨ presento el señor, machiage tenia los ojos asi O.O! y luego asi

¨gracias al cielo, me escucharon¨ dijo alegre, la chica que entro era de preciosa belleza de cabello largo ondulado color rubio, y ojos azul como el zafiro, test clara, muy bella cautivo a todo el grupo de hombres menos a natsume quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, y el chico era guapo mas que natsume, un chico pelirrojo test moreno claro de ojos color morados, tenia un lunar sexy en el labio izquierdo.

¨caray es guapísimo¨ susurraban las chicas

¨no nadie le gana a mi natsume-kun¨ interfirió sumrie molesta volteando a ver al chico nuevo, hasta que él le sonrió coqueto ¨aaai¨ susurro sumire¨ que encantando¨ pensó sonrojada

¨siéntense chicos¨ pidió el señor¨ usted señorita de este lado, y usted con los chicos¨ ordeno

**Pdv de mikan**

_Que pasaría si me tocara con uno de ellos?, esto es raro para mi, me siento nerviosa por lo que pasara, además me siento fea , bueno me tienen que querer así como soy no es verdad? , que sucedería si me tocara con natsume?,_

_No se por qué hago esa tonta pregunta, el siempre es un grosero y malhumorado humano sin paz, haga lo que haga, si lo ayudo aun sigue así 7.7, desde la primaria hasta aquí 7.7_

_Porque mi corazón palpita de esta manera siempre que lo volteo a ver?, por que me siento tan rara cuando estoy a su lado?, por que suspiro siempre que lo veo?, que es lo que… verdaderamente siento por el?_

**Fin de pdv de mikan.**

¨bien , hombres, ya es hora de que saquen el nombre de la chica que les toco para pasar la noche¨ sonrió sosteniendo un frasco en sus manos

¨primero usted señor kokoro-san¨ sonrió malicioso. Kokoro ansioso metió la mano y saco el primer papelito entregándose al señor para que lo leyera.

-la pareja de el señor kokoro-san será…..la señorita….Imai¨ todos quedaron asombrados, menos ruka quien quedo serio ante aquellas palabras, hotaru no daba a notar ni una expresión.

¨el siguiente, señor machiage-san saque un papelito¨ pidió, y así lo hiso el pelo con cabeza morada y le entrego el papelito al señor, el rezaba por quedar con la rubia:3. Pero así no fue u,u! Lamentablemente.

¨la pareja de este muchacho será… la señorita… permy¨ sonrió malicioso

¨que no soy permy¨ grito¨ esperen con el pelón? ¨dijo con cara de asco

¨oyee! 7.7¨dice el molesto

¨Nooooo! T.T yo quería con mi natsume-kun T,T¨ dijo toda triste y decepcionada.

**Pdv de natsume**

Desgraciado el que se quiera aprovechar de mi hermana 7.7

**Fin de pdv**

¨sigue usted señorito youichi¨ como saben youichi ya es grande, solo es menor que natsume por dos años, así que tiene diecisiete y el saco el papelito entregándoselo.

¨la pareja de este señorito, será…..la señorita….Aoi ¨dijo y natsume abrió los ojos algo sorprendido volteándolo a ver Aoi se sonrojo un poco . youichi le sonreía.

¨natsume-kun la cuidare n.n¨ le dijo para tranquilizarlo y así fue.

Así paso el señor, a yu tobita le toco con nonoko, a kitsuneme le toco con wakako a tsubasa con yuta la chica del cabello blanco y a hoshino que es el que siempre trae la mascara puesta le toco con misaki, así hasta llegar a natsume.

¨saque le papelito señorito natsume¨pidio, y asi natsume serio lo saco y se lo dio .

¨la pareja del señor natsume es…¨dijo volteando a ver a todas las chicas.

**Pdv de mikan**

Porque me siento así? Tan nerviosa? Con un cosquilleo horrible en mi estomago?, estoy enferma? Quien le tocara a natsume?

**Fin de pdv de mikan.**

¨pero que suerte…d-d-digo, su pareja es nada mas que la señorita…..luna¡¨sonrió hacia natsume, ahí luna lo miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió coqueta. Pero el a ella no la vio. Solo se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos.

¨rayoos! T.T¨ pensaba sumiré decepcionada de ella misma, en esto mikan traga saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y preguntarse el porqué de esa sensación.

¨bien saque el papelito señor luca¨ pidió y así lo hiso ruka un poco nervioso y le dio el papelito.

¨la pareja de este señorito será….la señorita….anna¨ dijo y anna se sonrojo.

¨no quería con el T.T¨ dijo anna en sus pensamientos.

¨ahora con el muchachito que llego tarde, adelante señor matias saque el papelito, el único que queda¨ sonrió hacia mikan y ella se sonrojo un tanto.

¨valla nada mas y nada menos que la señorita mikan, será tu pareja¨ dijo en voz alta.

¨ahí¨ hiso mikan nerviosa y ruborizada por los nervios ¨mi pareja el?¨ se pregunto inocente, aquel chico volteo a verla de pies a cabeza y le sonrio, mikan tambien le sonrio pero ella lo hiso sineod amable.

¨Bien levántense todas las jóvenes, la señorita MItsuki las llevara al salón de belleza, y luego a comprar un lindo vestido para la cena que tendrán con su pareja¨ aviso levantándolas a todas

¨chicos les daré las maletas de su pareja y se las llevaran a la habitación que les tocara ¨sonrió

* * *

**Continuara…**

**guta gutaa? n.n! guta? :o guto? no guto? :c no guto u,u!  
**


	2. Cambiando Look cena baile celos

Hellou! si tengo mas capitulos de esta historia, y queria subir dos, depsues de ver T.T que les gusto AWW!

soy sentimental :c espero no caerles mal por ser sentimental T.T

* * *

**Cap 2.-. Cambio de look, Cena mas Baile igual a una noche con celos.**

* * *

¨Hola, mi nombre es nonoko n.n!¨se presento ante aquella hermosa rubia piernas largas

¨mucho gusto!¨sonrió dulce la rubia, pero será dulce por dentro? O.o!

Asi se empezaron a presentar todas las chicas a la rubia mientras entraban a la gran limosina.

¨entonces eres de la academia gakuen?¨preguntaron

¨si, acabo de entrar hace como dos semanas pero estaba en otro tipo de ingreso ¨sonrió

¨ah!¨hicieron todas, luna estaba viendo a todas y paro sorprendida viendo las coletas de aquella joven

¨tu ¨dijo sonriente

¨si? ¨pregunta la inocente de mikan viendo como luna se sentaba alada de ella.

¨si que necesitas un cambio, tienes un rostro bello, pero el peinado no es muy bueno ah estado edad¨ comento acariciándole el cabello suave y sedoso de mikan.

¨p-pues…supongo que gracias—dijo en voz baja, luna le sonrió.

Al pasar media hora, llegaron primero ah comprar su vestido de noche.

¨bajen¨ les ordeno seria la señora, cuando mikan bajo de la limosina atrás de ella se encontraba luna, yo te mire luna 7.7, hotaru acacho a luna mirando de pies a cabeza a mikan, mas bien zorreándola 7.7.

Cuando todas entraron a la tienda de vestidos mas caros y hermosos de diseñadores no paso ni un minuto cuando todas arrancaron sus motores para estar en busca de su vestido, la única, la única que se encontraba parada era mikan.

¨muchachita, no iras por tu vertido?¨le pregunto la señora, aquella señora era de test normal, ojos verdes y color de cabello castaño oscuro.

¨ss-si¨ responde apenada caminando de manera forzada, la señora contemplo aquellas coletas de mikan, eso la hiso sonreír de manera inesperada.

¨oye muchacha!¨la paro

¨si?¨pregunto mikan

¨sabes como buscar tu vestido? ¨ pregunto sonriente

¨em…n-no jeje, nunca Salí de compras con mi…madre¨ respondió apenada y seria lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

¨oh…te ayudare¨ le sonrió

¨ven¨ le dijo la señora, las dos se acercaron ala caja donde se encontraba una muchacha pelinegra muy bonita que atendía a una clienta.

¨gracias por su compra que tenga buen día¨ decía aquella muchacha pelinegra¨ si puedo ayudarlas? ¨les pregunto sonriente

¨Doce Tigres BT margarita amargada margaret margarata,amargada margarita margaret mardarata, Dosientos Tres cochis ala UABC, TH cua cuak, N no tengo, pedo Siete sietes menos cero Tortas D cruces, Nx por Filete Nv mas la mama de tu mama igual a Jg de pie grande ¨dijo la señora y la cara de mikan era…

¨Ö.Ö!¨¨que fue eso?¨se pregunto

¨Exacto, síganme por favor!¨pidió la muchacha sonriente, la señora le hiso una señal a mikan de que la siguiera, pero ella seguía confundida, la muchacha pelinegra abrió la puerta y les pidió que entraran, comenzaron a bajar unas escaleras y al terminar las escaleras, la pelinegra prendió la luz y al hacerlo mikan quedo impresionada.

¨wou¨hiso viendo miles de vestidos realmente preciosos colgados en la pared y cubiertos por un vidrio transparente para que no se ensuciaran o no sean tocados.

¨vamos elige el que te guste¨ sonrió la señora viendo el rostro inocente de mikan real mente impresionado, mikan quedo viendo a un vestido color negro largo hasta los pies no era totalmente plano si no este tenia forma la caída del vestido tenia forma de flor muy elegante, con un cinto en la cintura, color plateado y en medio de el tenia un moño asombroso color negro con brillos plateados y la forma de un diamante en medio del moño que resaltaba mucho. Tenia un escote en el pecho pero no era extremadamente escotado en forma de ¨M ¨, era perfecto para una mikan, no tenia mangas, pero del hombro derecho tiene tan solo unos tirantes con brillos plateados, y dos listones formando un hermoso moño negro con brillos plateados y la forma de un diamante en medio de aquel moño, aquel tirante caía a la mitad del brazo haciéndolo lucir a la moda y sexy ala vez, cuando mikan se lo probo le quedo a la perfección, y le hacia lucir una preciosa cinturita, mikan estaba caderona. Bueno pues su cuerpo ya estaba bien formado.

Cuando salieron del lugar de donde estaban luna fue y presumió su vestido.

¨mira mikan! no se te hace que esta precioso? Y se ve espectacular en mi?¨le pregunto dando una vuelta a su eje 7.7.

¨s-si y te queda muy bien¨ le contesto

¨cual vestido elegiste?¨pregunto viendo lo que traía en las manos

¨este¨ dijo extendiéndolo

¨mmm… negro?¨dijo levantando una ceja ¨bueno, si, si esta bien ¨respondió indiferente para luego irse, mikan se quedo viendo al vestido que eligió.

¨achgg!¨hiso la señora¨ pero que chica¨ dijo siendo desagradable.

¨cuesta esto?¨pregunto sorprendida

¨si señorita¨ sonrió

¨em…creo que …tendré…que buscar algo que alcance para lo que tengo¨ contesto apenado y triste

¨no, no , póngalo a mi cuenta¨ dijo la señora y mikan se asombro

¨no, no¨ dijo mikan

¨no señorita, yo lo pagare¨ sonrió

Después de una hora y media, todas subieron con sus vestidos y zapatos embolsados para irse directo al salón de belleza, cuando llegaron todas bajaron.

¨elijan el estilo de peinado que van a querer¨ ordeno la señora, ya eran las6:00 pm y a las 8: 00 pm era la cena con su galán, o mas bien con el chico que les toco.

¨yo quiero este, no se te hace que esta tremendo? ¨pregunto nonoko a anna

Espectacular, te va a quedar re bien¨ contesto ¨y este alaciado para mi que tal se me vería? ¨pregunto ella sonriente

¨si, jamás te eh visto con el cabello lacio, tienes que alaciártelo, seguro te miraras bien mona¨ dijo emocionada.

¨chicas, que les parece este? ¨pregunto luna acercándose a donde estaba mikan , hotaru y Aoi, sentadas.

¨esta hermoso!¨dijo mikan asombrada

¨eso pensaba¨ sonrió luna ¨que peinado ah elegido? ¨pregunto

¨mira este voy a querer yo, que te parece? ¨pidio respuesta Aoi enseñándole un corte fantástico

¨´te veras preciosa¨ respondio luna

¨ si , vez aoi te vas a ver espectacular para Youchi-san¨ dijo levantando las cejas y Aoi se sonrojo un poco.

¨huele a amor¨ comento luna mirando coqueta a Aoi quien se encontraba mas sonrojada.

¨y ustedes que peinado?¨pregunto la rubia.

¨pues hotaru quiere este, se le miraba hermosa verdad? ¨pregunto mikna

¨si¨ respondió luna

¨vez hotaru, que bueno que te dije que te dejaras crecer el cabello ¨sonrió mikan

¨si 7.7¨dijo hotaru

¨y cual elegiste mina?¨ pregunto luna

¨yo…aun…no se¨ respondió apenada

¨pues mira la hora que es, ya están peinando a las demás, apresúrate, o no podrás impresionar al chico que te toco¨ le aconsejo ella para luego irse con una de las señoras que trabajan en el salón de belleza y que se encontraban desocupadas.

¨cual me aconsejarías hotaru?¨pregunto mikan

¨que sea suelto, pero con originalidad¨ comento y empezaron a buscar hasta allar el que mas le gusto a las dos

¨este esta precioso ¨dijo ella

¨mikan 7.7, comprende que una vez que te hagan este look, jamás volverás a este¨ dijo jalándole una de las coletas que traía.

¨no volveré a hacerme este peinado n.n¨ dijo ¨pero me queda tan mal?¨pregunto confundida

¨no responderé eso 7.7¨

Ö.o¨

¨señoritas mikan y hotaru , vallan con aquellas dos señoras para que las peinen rápido, se hace tarde!¨ordeno la señora.

Mientras con los chicos

´nunca pensé que me miraría tan guapo¨ comento machiage mirando coqueto al espejo

¨ni yo, pensé que los trajes de gala no me quedarían¨ dijo kokoro.

¨natsume-kun te queda re bien el traje eh¨ dijo youchi contemplándolo

¨si es cierto! Te queda re bien¨ dijo machiage y los demás también

¨buen estilo chico¨ comento matias y natsume lo miro de manera seria una mirada penetrante hacia aquel chico , cinco minutos después los chicos bajaron a la sala para esperar a su pareja de esta noche.

cuando las chicas llegaron a la gran casa que estaba muy hermosa por cierto, bajaron de la gran limosina y entraron a la casa silenciosamente, perfumadas, arregladas, embellecidas, y cuando llegaron a la sala una por una comenzaron a entrar.

¨:O¨ eran las miradas de todos¨ ¨

Hasta la mirada de natsume, pero no era para luna aquella mirada asombrosa si no para mikan… lo cual hiso ocultar segundos después.

Los chichos se acercaron a su pareja para alagarla.

¨mikan ¨dijo matias acercándose realmente sorprendido¨ eres la chcia de hace rato? ¨pregunto asombrado mikan se sonrojo un poco

¨S-si ¨respondió

¨te vez¨ dijo mirándola de pies a a cabeza ¨bellizima ¨termino con un suspiro

¨gra-gracias¨ sonrió nerviosa

¨no manches esa es mikan?¨pregunto kokoro asombrado de igual manera machiage y los demás, pues ella cambio realmente cambio de cabeza a pies. Bueno de estilo hippi con coletas a estilo sexy y a la moda. Natsume volteo a mirar a mikan, lo cual puso seria a luna que ella también la volteo a mirar.

¨natsume! Tengo hambre vallamos a cenar ¨lo sujeto del brazo y lo llevo afuera de la casa donde se encontraba el maravilloso jardín y donde los esperaba una hermosa mesa de noche a cada pareja.

Al salir todos se sentó cada quien con su pareja y en una mesa con sillones súper cómos donde se deben de sentar los dos bien juntos, que se encontraba muy separado de cada pareja, como a diez metros y cada pareja eran tapados con cortinas color rojo para tener privacidad, el jardín era realmente grande, mientras mikan se dirigía con matias a la mesa que les toco, ella buscaba entre tanta privacidad a natsume y a luna, lamentablemente cuando los encontró luna lo abrazaba o mas bien lo seducía mientras llegaba su apetitosa comida para cenar, cuando mikan los vio noto que luna la volteo a ver para sonreírle, mikan sintió un dolor en el pecho lo cual la hiso sentirse algo triste.

¨te sientes bien?¨pregunto matias viendo aquel rostro incomodo

¨si¨ respondí sacando una sonrisa

Mientras cenaban ellos dos convivían y al parecer se agradaban.

¨jajaja, es encerio?¨pregunto el sin poderlo creer

¨si , ajaja no le entendí ni papa, lo único que alcance a gravarme fue, iguala a la mama de tu mama, y mi cara era esta¨ dijo mikan haciendo la cara que hiso en aquel momento ¨Ö.Ö¨

¨jajaja, pero bueno….debo agradecerle por ponerte mas preciosa de lo que estabas ¨alago el sonriendo coqueto

¨si , garcias¨ dijo algo sonrojada, luego mikan volteo viendo como natsume llevaba de la mano a luna hasta la pista de baile.

¨quieres bailar? ¨pregunto curioso viendo como ella miraba hacia la pista de baile

¨em….si¨ respondió levantándose del sillón.

El la sujeto de la mano poniendo nerviosa a mikan y le regalo una sonrisa la cual mikan correspondió, cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, el coloco una mano alrededor de la cinturita de mikan y la otra la levanto sujetando su mano con cuidado, pues no quería lastimarla ni hacerle pensar nada malo, mikan coloco su mano en el brazo de el, y comenzaron a bailar románticos, el la soltó de la cintura para darle una preciosa vuelta para contemplarla, su cabello largo y suelto se alboroto mas y a mikan le salió una sonrisa, cuando terminaron las dos vueltas que le hiso dar el la sostuvo nuevamente de la cintura.

¨puedo darte yo vueltas?¨pregunto sonriendo sínica

¨jaja! Si por favor¨ dijo el siguiendo el juego y así lo hiso, y todos quedaron .O.o!

¨o.o! un hombre dando vueltas a su eje?¨

´que divertida eres jaja¨ rio matias

¨jaja,! Pero todos nos observan ¨dijo avergonzada

¨na! Que tiene¨ sonrió el coqueto para seguir bailando, mikan se había olvidado totalmente de natsume y luna, se comenzaba divertir con el. Pero ellos nos e daban cuenta que natsume los observaba, pero el ya no estaba bailando se fue a sentar después de ver la vuelta de tal hombre 7.7. a mi me guta..n.n!, luna observaba con malicio a mikan, pero ella no se quedo atrás, sujeto con fuerzas la mano de natsume, y le dio un dulce beso o mas bien sexy beso en la mejilla, se acercó mas a el y coloco su cabeza en el hombro.. que resbalosa 7.7.

Cuando se hicieron presenta las doce, todos se agotaron y se fueron a descansar pareja por pareja ala habitación que les toco.

En la habitación de la pareja matias mas mikan.

Matias observaba la cama, y a una mikan incomoda con que los dos deban dormir juntos ya que la cama era algo pequeña o.o!, lo cual lo llevo a una decisión,.

¨mikan!¨dijo matias viendo hacia la cama

¨mande? ¨pregunto ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

¨dormiré en el sillón te parece bien'¨ le sonrió y mikan noto algo tierno en el.

¨si, si quieres?¨Respondió sonriente

En la habitación de la pareja kokoro mas Hotaru.

-hotaru-chan, que te parece la cama es muy chica¨ comento el

¨si lastima que tengas que dormir en el sillón 7.7¨comento seria

¨que?, yo en el sillón? Cuando tomamos esa decisión?¨pregunto confundido

Con la pareja Aoi y youchi.

¨Aoi-chan, no te preocupes, dormiré aquí¨ dijo sentándose en el sillón.¨me la pase muy bien¨sonrio dulce

¨igual yo¨sonrio ella sonrojada

¨y te miras preciosa , pero amo tu atuendo anterior como eres como te vistes te ves preciosa y estos cambios son maravillosos ¨la alago y ella se sorprendió y sonrió dulce.

¨jem n.n! gracias youchi-san¨ se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

Con la pareja natsume mas luna

¨entonces, dormiremos juntos natsume-kun?¨pregunto luna costada de manera según ella ¨sexy , y sonriéndole coqueto

¨como sea¨ dijo arrogante y moelsto para luego ir al baño y cambiarse de ropa.

¨mikan..ella..¨pensaba mientras se quitaba la camisa¨ese chico! ¨susurro recordando aquel momento en el que el la cargo hacia arriba y le dio una vuelta y vio una hermosa sonrisa de mikan, lo cual lo incomodo y lo puso realmente molesto en ese momento¨tsss¨hiso ahora quitandose los pantalos...ya no dire mas..aqui temrina... n.n!

**Continuara…**

**Se querrán perder el siguiente cap? :o**

**suiseiseki2003:**** gracias por comentar n.n! me alegro tanto que te haiga gustado y espero no decepcionarte nunca, y si lo hago que va a doler T.T por favor dímelo s? n.n**

**nekomini:**** o.o! Gracias n.n! por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia n.n! Sabes lo que significa para mi? Muchisismo de que leas mi historia me hace tan feliz wiiiii n.n**

**floorcita:**** ten eso en mente, que tal vez le toque otra noche con mikan ;) pronto wuajajaja wuajajaja pronto :p, graciiiiias por leer, se las quiero dedicar, y espero que esta historia sea tan especial para ustedes y les guste muchisismo :D**

**nekoIvetteMini-Chan: si guto n.n! SI GUTOOOOO wiiiiiiii si gutoooo les gutooo wiii! Ivette-chan.n? :o o nekomini? :o o las dos? :o bueno es la pagina de las dos, si lo se jeje :p ahí lizete 7.7 7.7 u,u! jejeje, espero con ansias el capitulo de rojo renacimiento ;) me encanta**

**nissi: :O! aww gracias jejem n.n! que linda y shiii agregame al msn :D, que bueno me hace feliz wii de hecho muy feliz saber que te gusten mis fics :´) sifnifica mucho sabes? muchisismo n.n! y sabes, que no te de verguenza, me da curiosidad saber sobre tus historias, deberias subirlas, me encnataria leer una de ellas o todas n.n! que no te de verguenza ANIMOS! me daban muchos nervios cuando subi la historia pense en negativo ¨a nadie le va a gustar borrala como se borra, borrala te van aponer coas feas y asi´xd me puse triste y recuerdo que cuando subi el primer capitulo A como es el amor verdadero, no pude dormir muy bien que digamos, pero animos, aqui en gakuen alices ahi personas buenas, como nekomini ivette-chan.n. lizz-girl77 , Gaby34355 y floorcita y se que mas, si quieres pedir consejos, cuenta con ellas, seran las que te apoyen, ellas me apoyaron y gracias a ellas sigo adelante n.n! y gracias a ti tmb tu eres una muy buena persona y muy linda n.n! agardable! ASI QUE ANIMOS! que n ote de verguenza da el primer paso :D, yo te apoyare tendras mi apoyo incondicional :D  
**

**monze hyuuga: gracias que bueno que te intereso y aqui tienes otro cap que tal ? :D  
**


	3. La prueba del Beso part I

Hellou a todooooos!

aqi ta otro capitulo :D, esta muy suave jeje a mi me guta esta historia :D espero que a ustedes tambioen wii iestoy emocionad apor lo que comentaran T.T espero no decepsioanrlas :s

LAS QUIEROOO ESTA HSITORIA ES APRA USTEDES :D.

aclaraciones: no me pertenece Gakuen alice ni sus pernosajes, pero los amo wiii n.n!

* * *

**Cap.-. La Prueba del Beso Part I**

* * *

Por la madrugada Mikan seguía sin pegar un ojo por la ansiedad, en verdad era la ansiedad? O, la pobre no podía pegar los ojos por el simple hecho de pensar en Natsume mas luna mas beso mas no se que mas pueda ocurrir xd, cuando la chica volteo al reloj y vio la hora que era se levando con desesperación anhelando el poder dormir, fijo su vista hacia Matt quien permanecía realmente dormida en el sillón, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido la castaña se levanto lentamente camino en dirección a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Cuando recorría el pasillo se preguntaba en cual de las tantas puertas o mas bien de las diez puertas se encontraba la habitación de cada quien, pero mas en cual puerta se encontraba la habitación de natsume .o. cuando el gran súper re pasillote termino de recorrer comenzó a bajar ahora las largas escaleras resbalosas o.o! ten cuidado mikan recuerda vas descalza 7.7.

Y cuando se terminaron las escaleras, mikan se encontró con el pasillo que se dirigía a la cocina con la luz encendida, confundida dio los primero pasos y volteo hacia atrás a ver si nadie mas se despertó , cuando no escucho ni un ruido y ni siquiera noto alguna presencia recorrió mas el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino que es la cocina x galletas + leche tibia igual a largo sueño c: entienden xd? :3.

Paso como si nada, llego a la cocina y sin mirar a los lados se dirigió hacia el refrigerados sin percatarse de que se encontraba una presencia que la contemplaba desde cierto punto de vista. Mesa + silla :O, cuando agarro la leche bajo su rostro en dirección a un mueble lleno de vasos que se encontraba alado de la alacena sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia de aquella persona, agarro el baso y lo lleno de la majestuosa leche , la coloco en el microondas y puso veinte segundos para entibiarla, después guardo la leche, y se dirigió a la alazana sin aun percatarse de la presencia de aquel joven, saco un paquete de galletas y luego se dirigió al microondas ya que su timbre había dado le respuesta de que su leche ya se encontraba tibia, se trago una galleta saco el vaso de leche y se comenzó a beber un poco.

¨te atragantaras si te tragas de esa manera las galletas 7.7¨aquella voz le impacto y asusto a mikan que la hiso escupir toda la leche se limpio avergonzada y volteo hacia quien le pertenecía aquella voz.

¨e-eres un t-tonto, p-porque no avisas que llegaste?¨pregunto sonrojada

¨porque yo llegue primero 7.7, tu debiste avisar¨

¨y-yo.¨dijo agarrando un trapo para limpiar la leche¨ no sabia que estabas aquí, pero si me viste llegar por que no hablaste , mira lo que ocasionaste 7.7 ¨dijo seria

¨si, ocasiono reacciones muy interesantes en ti¨dijo cambiando de tono de voz seria a una algo seductora con una ceja levantada encontrándose con la manzanita que comenzó a arder ante su comentario.

¨n—no , lo único q-que o-ocasiones s-son..e-e-to, e-es…ooouh molesto.¨dijo con voz temblorosa y nerviosa una mikan que era hipnotizada por aquellos ojos carmesí que ahora se encontraban a un par de centímetros de los ojos de ella. ¨no? y esta que?¨pregunto levantando las dos cejas con una mirada seductora.

¨c-c-cual?¨pregunto una mikan alejándose del de ojos carmesí un tanto para borrar el sonrojo de su rostro pero era imposible ¨ que tal tu día? Con la chica que te toco.¨ pregunto cambiando de tema agarrando sus galletas su vaso de leche tibia y se sentó como si nada.

¨porque la curiosidad¨pregunto sentándose a su otro lado

¨och!, por nada, tu todo lo malentiendes 7.7¨respondió seria tragando otra galleta

¨pues, muy bien fíjate¨ dijo sonriéndole con malicia mikan dejo de beber leche.

¨oh enserio?¨ inquirió

¨y tu día? Con ese chico ¨pregunto el sin voltearla a ver.

¨mm pues… divertid¨ respondió con una sonrisa ¨la cena, el baile…¨dijo .

¨si, la cena alado de esta chica fue…es-tu-penda, el baile, tiene buena figura para su edad, ¨presumió, pareciera que los dos comenzaban a jugara ver quien tiene mas celos, mikan se molesto un poco ante su comentario.

¨ah si?, sabes, yo no me fijo en la belleza yo diría que es mas importante el como es por dentro de esa personase la aplico oO! ¨ me decepcionan el tipo de hombre que se fija en lo físico y no en el alma de la chica, gracias a Dios que al menos el chico con el que me toco pasar esta noche no es de ese tipo de hombre.¨ dijo con la voz mas seria, se levanto y se retiro de la cocina yéndose a su habitación molesta.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron temprano, pero hubo alguien que se despertó mas temprano que todos…para hacer algo..

¨mmm…¨una mikan despertando, se sentó, bostezo, se estiro.

¨Buenos días dormilona!¨ mikan se topo con aquella mirada purpura que le sonreía, mikan se sonrojo un poco y apunto de decir algo con una sonrisa.

¨estas bien leoncita¨ añadió el chico y mikan se sonrojo aun mas, salto de la cama y se dirigió al espejo mas cercas viéndose en el, pareciera que le exploto el boiler en la cabeza xd.

¨Rayos!¨dijo mikan tratando de arreglar aquel peinado que le copeo al león.

¨jaja! Asi te vez bien¨ dijo matt quien la miraba desde la cama.

Cuando mikan se termino de acomodar el cabello se acercó a matt curiosa dirigió la mirada a la charola que tenia sobre sus manos.

¨que es tu desayuno?¨ pregunto curiosa¨ no sabia que cocinaras¨ comento sonriente

¨si, si cocino, y no, es tu desayuno¨ sonrió amable y mikan se sorprendió.

¨enserio¨ pregunto tapándose la boca del asombro con sus manitas ¨para mi?¨apunto a ella

¨si para ti¨ sonrió coqueto, mikan se acerco.

¨gracia¨ dijo agarrando la charola ¨ que lindo¨ alago.

¨no mas que tu, ahora provecho ¨dijo sentándose en el sillón.

¨pero... y tu desayuno¨ pregunto

¨no te preocupes, me adelante al desayuno ¨sonrió y mikan comenzó a comer el omelet que le preparan.

¨ de-li-ci-o-so!¨dijo saboreando la comida con lentitud el en primer momento.

_**Pdv de mikan.**_

Sabia bien que natsume no había cambiado aun, es un tonto, siempre en el físico, el físico acaso es importante?, es un tonto! Tontísimo, porque?.

Porque no puedes cambiar un poco natsume?... tal vez asi….

Esta comida sabe tan deliciosa.

Mat es un es un excelente cocinero. Un buen chico, me divertí mucho con el, caballeroso, me alegra que me halla tocado con el.

Pero me pregunto….

Si el y ella durmieron en la misma cama?...

No,no,no,noo mikan que pervertida por que piensas que se estaban besando?, seguro lo hisieron…conozco a natsume….

_**Fin de dpv**_

Cuando todos bajaron y todos desayunaron a su manera y claro se arreglaron por que ni modo que se quedaran despeinados todos babeados por sus mismas babas y con la bata con figura de ositos de mikan seria algo muy vergonzoso, bien bajaron por que llego el señor que inicio todo este programa.

¨bien, ahora lo que harán, harán una prueba, taparemos los ojos de todos los hombres, y les colocaremos un numero y las mujeres pasaran tomaran dos papelito de este frasco y numero que saquen, a esos dos les tocara besar, okey? Ah pero antes de agarrar un numero tendrán que besar al chico con el que les toco pasar la noche ¨dijo sonriendo malicioso, las mujeres estaban sonrojadas, y sorprendidas al igual que los hombres que la mayoría anhelaba los besos.

¨q-q-q-quee besar a…aah! Maat?!¨pensó mikan ardiendo en llamas¨ mi primer beso Y.Y¨ ardía en sus pensamientos

Dios imagínense la cara de natsume D:, bueno el señor saco a todo mundo al jardín y con miles de cámaras grabando a todos, él les tapo a todos los hombres los ojos con trapos color rojo, y les coloco en su pecho a cada hombre un numero.

¨bien pase cada una y tome dos papelitos¨ ordeno sonriendo ansioso ,primero paso Aoi, abrió el papelito y miro el numero , luego volteo a buscar a quien pertenecía el numero, cuando encontró a quien ella se súper sorprendió y asusto.

¨ooooigan, tengo un problema¨ dijo avergonzada

¨cual señorita?¨pregunto y ella se sonrojo aun mas

¨no puedo cambiarlo?¨pregunto nerviosa y temblorosa

¨no, no, no se queda con el numero que le toco¨ dijo el señor algo indiferente

¨pero si él es mi hermano¨ le dice con el rostro asustados

¨shin…e-en ese caso… doble el papelito y colóquelo nuevamente y saque otro ¨ordeno, después de segundos, ella volvió a sacar el papelito.

¨NO!¨ dijo con un rostro de asco

¨ni modo, saque el siguiente papelito ¨volvió a ordenar y ella saca el segundo papelito y cuando ve el numero y busca a quien pertenece se vuelve a asustar.

¨Dios,¨ dijo en voz alta

¨no, el no se encuentra en los papelitos ¨le dice el señor

¨me toco mi hermano nuevamente¨ dijo seria

¨oh! Que usted quiere mucho a su hermanito o que?¨le pregunto serio el señor

¨no, no! Bueno si, pero ….voy a sacar otro¨ dijo avergonzada, y cuando saco el otro lo abrió y busco el numero a quien le pertenecía, se sonrojo.

¨tengo una duda¨ dice en voz baja toda apenada

¨problemas siempre con usted señorita¨ se quejo el señor¨ dígame¨ ordeno acercándosele

¨es que mire, me toco el, el de cabello plateado, me toco pasar la noche con el, esto quiere decir que lo tengo que besar dos veces?¨pregunto sonrojada

¨si¨ respondió serio contemplando las mejillas de Aoi ardiendo.

* * *

**Continuara**…

GUTO GUTO!? GUTO? NO GUTO? NO GUTO T.T!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAAA!

**Nekomini:** jeje si amo cuando esta celosito shiiiiii n.n! y espero anciosa otro capitulo de rojo renacimiento WIIIIIII :D. TE KELLO.

**michiVK: **gracias por comentar, me alegra tanto que te halla gustado wii n.n! espero que sigas leyendo :D y te siga emocionando T.T..

**suiseiseki2003: **wiiii espero nunca hacerlo :D GARCIAS n.n!

**Eddy:** gracias por comentar espero no decepcionarte nunca :D!

**Ivette-chan n.n: **jaja ya se no, LUNA SALTE 7.7 pero no u,u vil, jeje TE KIEROOO ¡!pero si guto? :o

**Pilii2: **Hola, me alegra que te guste wiiii n.n! si como veras jojo te gusto el cap? :o

**Gaby34355: **jaja shi, es que creo que lo saque de un canal de tv jojo xd, se llamaba ¨ la boda de mis sueños¨ pero era diferente , un tanto diferente a esto jojo quise dejarla con coletas hasta esta edad n.n! ahora que le cortaron el cabello , no tanto peor le hicieron capas, ella ya no se volverá a peinar dos coletas. Urra :p me alegra que te guste wiiiiiii :D te kello

**Nikki: **garcias por su apollo Y.Y es muy importante para mi , y dile a nissi que espero con MUCHAS ANCIAS SU HISTORIAA! T.T QUE ES BIEN LINDISIMA POR DECICARMELO DE CUMPLEAÑOS T.T GRACIAS GRACIAS A LAS DOS! LAS QUIERO TANTOOOO! :´) ME ALEGRA AVERLAS CONOCIDO, jojo por la pagina claro :p.

**Maiapop-chan: shii aquí tienes otro capitulo espero que te halla gustado, garcias pro comentar me animan mucho, espero jamas decepsionarte **

**LAS QUIEROOOO**** MUCHO **

**ESTA HISTORIA ES DEDICADA PARA TODAS USTEDES!**


End file.
